Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frienemies
by Alyssu
Summary: Ever since he saw those unicorns in her sketchbook, his luck had been going downhill. Which was odd, because even though she was a 'jinx', he'd been having nothing but good luck for the past fifteen years he'd known her. -Flinx AU-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Teen Titans. –sweatdrop-_

**_Author's Note: Sorry, characters may be OOC…And this isn't really clear, but I guess this is sort-of AU-ish, because while this IS a high-school fanfiction, I guess the Titans have toned-down versions of their powers…EX – Jinx can will bad things to happen, Wally's super-fast for a human, Beast Boy can do really good imitations of animals, Aqualad can swim very well and fish…follow…his commands…I think you get it…_**

******Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frienemies** – Chapter One

Jezebel Alyss Hex was bad luck.

Well, not to herself, but for everyone that incurred her wrath. In fact, there was a myth in Jump City High,Home of the Titans, that if you made the senior student (back then, she was a freshman) angry, you might as well just throw yourself down a tall building within the next ten minutes, because for the next week, you would be plagued by various annoyances. (Examples were bee stings, spider bites, lost homework, textbooks missing, and occasionally, a few broken bones or so. Once, a girl even had her boyfriend break up with her.) Rumor had it that at the tender young age of six, she had thrown a tantrum at her parents for not getting a certain toy, and they died in a car accident the next day. (She lived with a distant cousin, Rachel Raven Roth, who was widely known as simply, Raven.)

Everyone wanted to get on her good side. Most didn't want to be victims of relentless annoyances (and a few broken bones), but a few were truly friends with her.

Kori Anders, the bubbly red-headed cheerleader, rather admired Jezebel (known as Jinx, mostly because the pink-haired girl hated her given name.). She was popular, but it didn't go to her head like most people. In fact, Jinx seemed disgusted at the attention. The girl, who had loyal friends even if the numbers were rather low, preferred solitude and liked to work alone rather than in a group. Jinx was fast, and she was able to perform acrobatic stunts that wowed everyone. (Even if Jinx had been practicing alone.) She was pretty, with her pale-pink eyes that resembled a cat's eyes and her naturally wavy pink hair that was straightened every morning and pulled into a ponytail or plait. (Her pink hair was the result of her mother's attempt to highlight the then-blond five-year-old's hair, and had left the dye on too long, causing it to become permanently pink.) She was tall and thin. Tall, but not too tall. Thin and leggy like a model. (Although without a model's usually most _famous_ assets.) All in all, Kori Anders admired Jinx because she stood out in a crowd without even trying.

Kori knew that although Jinx exhibited a cold exterior that warded off the many people that had tried to get close to her in order to get on her good side, the senior had a kind heart on the inside.

She remembered that first day in Jump City High, when she was still new to American customs after arriving from Italy a few weeks before, and the moment when she first met Jinx. Kori had tried her hand at cheerleading, and was very good, but the head cheerleader at the time, a mean girl named Kitten, sneered and said, "Sorry Anders, we only want cheerleaders that can speak _English_."

_Kori turned away, humiliated and unable to think of a retort. She knew what she would say if she were in Italy, but this was America, and the grammar was so different, what if she accidentally complimented her…? _

_"Oh, I guess that means you can't be a cheerleader, Blondie." Someone said coolly, her hand on Kori's shoulder. "Because apparently, the only language you speak is Blonde. I don't know about you, but I can understand Italian, but I only speak a little of Blonde. I know this much though—" At this point, she turned her head to see a girl with pink hair—Oh, how curious! Did all Americans have such strange hair color?—smirking at Kitten. "—You. Bitch."_

_"Okay, just who do you think you are—Jinx!" Kitten's mouth dropped open, and her blue eyes darted around the gym in fear. "Anders can join the team!"_

_"Thank you." Kori said later, when she and the pink-haired girl were sitting on the bleachers watching the track team try-outs. "You are most kind, Friend Jinx. That Kitten is most unpleasant to face in verbal combat."_

_"It's nothing." Jinx said, a small blush creeping up her pale, pale cheeks. "I hate her."_

_"I do not understand why she did not continue the battle of words when she saw who she was speaking to though." Kori said, her green eyes studying her new friend's face. "Is she afraid of you?"_

_"There are…rumors concerning me, Kori." Jinx said softly. "I am bad luck when I am angry, and the one I am angry at suffers."_

_"These rumors, are they true?" Kori asked, cocking her head innocently._

_"Would you turn away from me like everyone else if I said they were true?"_

_"Would you stay friends with me if I said no?"_

_"……….." Jinx didn't say anything, and her eyes were staring at the track team. She was smiling. "Yes."_

_"Then no." Kori said. "I would not if you and I became friends."_

Kori attracted people like food attracted ants. She collected friends like some people collected stamps. And since she was constantly by Jinx's side, her friends became Jinx's too. (Well, some of them.)

Kori considered Karen Beecher, Jinx and her distant cousin, Raven, to be her best friends. They knew things about each other no one else knew. Jinx, though distant and cold with everyone else, seemed to become a different person around them. Raven was like Jinx; distant and cold with all, but her happy and cheery side appeared around three people most: Jinx, Karen, and Kori. Kori got even cheerier, if possible, around the other three. Karen was still the same.

Of course, there were things that the four did without two of the other two sometimes. Raven mostly preferred to meditate before her dates with her handsome and energetic swimmer boyfriend, Garth, with Jinx rather than with Kori or Karen. Jinx preferred to go shopping with Karen rather than with Raven or Kori, and she preferred to eat with Raven rather than Kori (The girl put the weirdest things on her food…) or Karen. Kori…well, Kori had so many other friends, she didn't really couldn't really pick. Karen preferred to talk about Victor Stone, her boyfriend, with Jinx rather than the other two. (Only Jinx understood Victor's charm like Karen did. After all, they had only briefly dated.)

But back to the story.

As Kori drew circles on the desk with her index finger (as the English teacher droned on and on and on…), her eyes caught the movement of Richard 'Robin' Grayson's pencil. She sighed dreamily as he looked back at her and waved.

Jinx, on the other hand, was flipping through her English novel mindlessly. "Ugh, who actually reads this crap?"

"Hey, Jezebel." Someone hissed, jabbing her in the back with a pencil. "Can I borrow your eraser?"

Jinx's head whipped around, and she glared at the person sitting behind her. He obviously did _not_ know who she was or he would—Oh. It was _him._ Wally 'Flash' West. "Sure." She said in exasperation, not even bothering to snap at him. He would just continue bothering her until she did as he asked. "Why not?"

"Thanks Jezzie."

Jinx rolled her eyes and turned back to the novel, her mind reeling as it always did after an encounter with Wally. She had known him well enough in elementary and middle school. After that but before the rumors about her began, he moved to Star City, the rival high school across the lake. He returned to Jump City after his uncle agreed to let him live in an apartment near the high school for his senior year. He already knew everyone in the school, having been in classes with most of them.

Wally West was an enigma.

He was super fast, almost impossibly so. (Most males in his family were.) He had red hair that gave the impression that he was Scottish or Irish. (In truth, he was part-Irish, part-Scottish, and **(1) **part-Dane.) His eyes were shockingly blue, and sometimes, they seemed to Jinx as if they were reading her heart. He was taller than her by a head, and he always seemed to rub it in. And as hard as she tried, he was insusceptible to her bad luck. (She always assumed he was too fast.) He was cheery and annoying. He called her Jezebel when no one else did. He was well-read, though annoyingly dense and stupid at times. He was rarely stern. The most random things came out of his mouth sometimes. (For instance, he could be talking about math, and then—"Do you think they'll ever make a pizza flavored with candy toppings?") And although he was fast, he wasn't on the track team. ("Too much bad memories with track." Was his only explanation.)

"Jezebel." He whispered, and without even turning back, she held out her hand and he placed the eraser in her palm.

A tingle ran up her arm and down her spine, but she ignored it. It was just hormones, after all. Nothing that really mattered. Unlike Kori, Karen, and Raven, she would not fall to the temptations of men. She would never again let someone _male_ close enough to hurt her. She didn't need a man. She didn't _need _the loving relationship Karen had with Victor, Kori had with Robin, and Raven had with Garth. She was perfectly fine by herself.

Her eyes closed and briefly, she envisioned herself ten years from now. Twenty-seven, with long pink hair like she was now, and a successful artist.

She just hung up the phone with Raven, Karen, and Kori. All more beautiful than ever, with great jobs, their loving boyfriends. She was sprawled across the couch, her hair loose and flipping through channels on the big-screen television as she munched on barbeque chips. She was in her dream house, and she shut her eyes briefly. The front door opened, and she assumed it was Raven or Karen or Kori.

But something was odd.

She heard loud footsteps, unlike any of her three friend's dainty ones. She smelled a wonderful scent; pine and sea-salt. Her eyes (in her fantasy) snapped open when a pair of lips pressed against her own.

It was nice, and she felt slightly saddened when the man pulled away.

"Hello Wifey." He said cheerily.

Wife? Hm, not a role she would've thought, but if her husband was _this_ handsome of a man…And this _was_ only a fantasy, right? Of course, she had never _seen _the man before…

Her eyes followed his movements as he moved from the slightly-dark living room to the kitchen, and her eyes widened when the sunlight revealed his hair color.

Bright, blood-red.

He turned to her, eyes puzzled. (His eyes were like the darkest of blue sapphires, she noticed dreamily.) "Something wrong, Jezzie?"

And her eyes snapped open, this time, for real.

_Wally West?_, She thought with a silent cry of despair, _I'm going to marry _Wally West_? I can't believe we kissed! Hell, I can't believe I even THOUGHT that! Calm down_._ It's just a fantasy, and it doesn't even mean anything._

_"_Hey, Jezzie?" Wally whispered, jabbing her in the back with a pencil. Again. "Do you have any scrap paper I can borrow? I need to write a note to Terra asking her out."

"I didn't ask you what it was for." Jinx growled, turning around and shoving the paper in his hand. "And Terra's dating Garfield Logan, you idiot."

"Jeez, Jezzie." Wally smirked. "You don't have to go all jealous on me."

"I am not jealous!" She hissed. "Like you'd _ever_ have a chance with me. Like _anybody _would have a chance at me."

"Chill, Jezzie." Wally smirked, ignoring the insult. "I know I don't have a chance. But I can dream, can't I—"

She thought he was finished, and she turned around. What he said next made her freeze.

"—My lovely Princess Jezebel?"

_There was no possible way he could remember. There was just no damn—!_

"You do remember, don't you?" He asked.

_Oh yes, very much so._ "I have no idea what you're talking about, West."

"Remember how we used to play princess and pirate?" Wally sighed wistfully from behind her. "You were the beautiful, kidnapped princess and I was the dashing, rouge that stole you away?"

_I was originally held for ransom, but we fell in love._ "What are you talking about?"

"You were originally held for ransom, but we fell in love." Wally smiled. "You know, it wasn't just all pretend. I really did—"

The bell rang, drowning out his words.

Jinx grabbed her stuff and shoved it inside her black tote bag. She glared at him one last time before pushing her way through the crowd clambering out the door for lunch. "Shut up. Just shut up, West."

He stared at the large sketchbook she had left on her desk. "Damn, how could she miss that?"

He picked it up and flipped through it as he wandered to the lunch area, wondering what was in it that she drew. He wondered why she was in such a bad mood after her little fantasy. (He couldn't see her closed eyes, but he knew her well enough to recognize all the signs of her drifting into her daydreams.)

It was the usual stuff he'd expect to see: the beach, a garden, roses—Whoa. What the hell was _this_?!

"Unicorns?!" He laughed, and slammed the sketchbook shut when he caught sight of Jinx running around the corner, eyes wide and almost grey with worry.

"Oh, where is it, where is it?"

"Jez?" He asked.

"West." She growled. "Have you seen a sketchpad with a blue cover and my name on it?"

"Like this?" Wally held up the sketchbook.

"Wally! Oh my god, Wally!" Her eyes widened, and she hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

He smiled, and his face burned while his heart pounded with happiness. She loved him back, she loved him back, she—

"Wally, you looked in it, didn't you?!" Jinx's voice was angry now. "You saw my drawings, didn't you?!"

"Well, Jezebel, I—"

"You did!" Her voice was accusatory. "I HATE YOU!"

"Jezzie, let me explain—"

"There's nothing to explain, Wally!" She yelled. "I'm going to get you for this, I swear!"

And she walked away in a huff.

-

**Well, I deeply apologize for putting my other Flinx fanfiction on hiatus…I do love Flinx, and I do hope that more people will write Flinx fanfictions. And also, I hope that I haven't made these two really OOC…Let me explain, Jinx and Wally are childhood friends, and they used to play together. And, Jinx lives with Raven and Wally lives alone. O.O Is…is that weird that I made them distant cousins? I always thought that they were somehow related, but mostly because of the skin color…And the magic thing….**

**(1) Danes are from Denmark. Which I love, thanks to Hetalia Axis Powers. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Teen Titans. Or anything I pretty much use in this fanfiction. (Like Mama Mia songs or Moulin Rouge songs…)–sweatdrop- Except the ipod. I own an ipod. But not the company._

_**Author's Note: Sorry, characters may be OOC…And this isn't really clear, but I guess this is sort-of AU-ish, because while this IS a high-school fanfiction, I guess the Titans have toned-down versions of their powers…EX – Jinx can will bad things to happen, Wally's super-fast for a human, Beast Boy can do really good imitations of animals, Aqualad can swim very well and fish…follow…his commands…I think you get it…**_

**Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frienemies****– Chapter Two**

"Jezebel, please!" Wally pleaded all during lunch.

"No." She said curtly, and sighed as she noticed her three friends eyeing her and Wally oddly.

"Jez—"

"Shut up and _grow _up, Wally." Jinx growled.

"Grow up?! I'm not the one that just swore revenge because I happened to see—" Wally trailed off when her eyes glowed menacingly, threatening him silently if he completed that sentence. From that, he could tell not even her best friends knew about her love of unicorns.

"You're incorrigible!" Jinx yelled, grabbing her nachos and dumping them on his head. "Fuck off!"

She stomped off, leaving a nacho-covered Wally and her shocked friends. Except for Raven, who didn't really care.

---

Wally threw his black backpack on his couch, groaning and flopping onto said couch as he did so. "What did I ever do to make her mad at me? She's never been this mad…"

And indeed, his words were true.

She had never been this angry at him. Not when he made her eat worms when they were five, not when he kissed her in eighth grade and then abruptly left to pack his things (for Star City), not when he pushed her off the swing in third grade because she was on the damn thing for a half-hour and he wanted his turn, not when he accidentally pushed her into the cake at her ninth birthday party (which consisted of he, Raven, Robin, Karen, and Victor), and not even when he took her to that nice pizza place for lunch in sixth grade and left his wallet at home.

He did think it was a bit odd that he had known her for thirteen years, and her "bad luck" never affected him. He always thought it was because he pushed her to the limits of her sanity, but never over the edge. But now that he thought about it, maybe he was immune.

Yeah, that made sense; He was immune.

But then again, maybe the first theory was correct…

He slapped his forehead. "Okay, now I'm just messing with myself."

---

"So, what was the big nasty blow-up during lunch today?" Raven asked calmly, finishing the last of her homework.

"It was nothing." Jinx said curtly. Although she was close with the other two as well, she considered Raven to be her _best_ friend. (And she knew for a fact that Karen and Kori enjoyed the other's company more than they did Jinx and Raven.)

"Okay." Raven said, stretching like a cat. "I'll be trying to cook again."

"Garth is coming over?" Jinx asked.

"Garth is coming over." She confirmed.

"Should I leave?" Jinx asked, and Raven shrugged.

"If you want."

"I think I'll leave." Jinx said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I just don't understand how someone like _him_ can eat so much and stay so fit."

Raven gave a small smile. "Are you checking out my boyfriend?"

"What? Ew!" Jinx wrinkled her nose. "No offense, but Garth is not and will never be my type."

"We all know your type is Wally West." Raven murmured under her breath, smirking as she remember the day Wally had kissed Jinx in eighth grade.

"_Rae, Rae!" Jinx yelled, throwing herself onto the couch dramatically._

"_What is it, Jinx?" Raven asked, studying a medical book._

"_Wally…" She trailed off._

"_Yes?" Raven prompted, swearing to herself that if Wally hurt her cousin, she would kill and disembowel him._

"_He kissed me."_

_Oh, was that it? "So?"_

"_And he's leaving for Star City tomorrow." Jinx finished._

"_That jerk." Raven muttered._

"_No, it's okay." Jinx sighed. "It's just…when he kissed me, I felt…happy. Special, you know?"_

"_No, I don't." Raven said, her thoughts drifting to the handsome Garth Fisher. "Special's good?"_

"_I just got mad that he kissed me when he knew he was leaving tomorrow that…" Jinx stopped, scared._

"_Did you hex him?" Raven asked. Hex was their term for Jinx's ability to cause bad things to happen._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"………_.I don't know."_

"Did you say something?" Jinx asked, truly confused.

Raven shook her head. "So where will you be eating tonight?"

"I think I'll just grab a bite with Victor and Karen." Jinx said.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Won't that be awkward? The ex-girlfriend and the current girlfriend having dinner with the boyfriend?"

"No." Jinx shrugged. "Victor and I are over each other, and Karen knows it. We don't call it a date when it's the three of us; We call it dinner."

Raven shrugged. "Whatever."

Jinx slammed her book shut, and stood up. "I'm going, okay Raven?"

"Sure, sure."

---

"Honey, why are you just pickin' at your food like that?" Karen asked Jinx, who shrugged.

"Not that hungry, I guess." Jinx muttered, and Victor's expression was one of concern.

"You all right?" He asked, and Karen nodded as if to agree with his words.

"I'm fine." Jinx assured them both, and Karen smirked.

"Then why did you dump nachos over Wally at lunch?" She asked, confident she had backed her friend into a corner.

"Hold up!" Victor said in disbelief. "You were the reason Wally got to go home and shower during gym?"

"I guess." Jinx shrugged.

"No fair!" Victor frowned. "The school showers are _nasty_. Next time, do me a favor and dump food on _my _head."

"I can do it right now." Karen threatened, "If you don't give Jinx a chance to answer."

"Okay, okay." Vicotr held up his hands in surrender.

"So why?" Karen asked.

"Felt like it." Jinx answered, still jabbing her fork around her mushroom ravioli.

"Girl, would you blame me if I said I don't believe you?" Karen said.

"No, not really." Jinx stood, placing some bills on the table. "I think I'll go home early. Here's my half of the check."

---

Jinx slammed the door when she came back to the apartment, not even caring that she was interrupting a nice dinner. "I'm back."

"Well if it isn't Miss Ray of Sunshine." Raven said dryly, pointing at her with a meatball-speared fork.

"Hello to you too." Jinx said sarcastically. "Where's Fishboy?"

"Couldn't make it today." Raven said. "He has a fever."

"Are you sure he didn't return to Atlantis?" Jinx asked, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure _yours_ isn't out at this very moment with Terra Strong?" Raven teased, and Jinx shrunk back.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Jinx hissed.

"Oh nothing." Raven said innocently. "But maybe the fact that Wally has a crush on Terra from English."

"So? Why the hell should that matter?" Jinx asked, ignoring the wrenching feeling inside her that told her it _did_ matter. "I hate him."

Raven blanched. "You don't mean that."

"Just like you didn't mean everything you said about Wally and Strong?" Jinx asked.

A few minutes passed in silence. Raven was the first to speak.

"You know I was just joking, right?"

"I was just joking about Garth, but then you started to take everything so seriously." Jinx huffed. She smiled gently. "Still friends?"

"The best." Raven answered, smiling back. "You want any spaghetti? I cooked up a bunch, but Garth isn't here…"

"Sure." Jinx shrugged. "The mushroom ravioli at the restaurant wasn't that good anyways."

---

"Mama Mia, here I go again. My, my. How can I resist ya?" Jinx sang along with her iPod touch. "Mama Mia, does it show again? My, my. Just how much I missed ya."

"What _are_ you doing?" Raven asked from the doorway, half-way torn between amusement and horror.

Jinx looked up from her book, took out an earpiece and said, "Reading. Duh."

"No, I mean th—" She gave up when Jinx turned back to her book, still singing with along with Mama Mia.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Jinx was rather happy. Of course, there was still the matter of Wally having seen the unicorns, but since her powers obviously had no effect on him, she wouldn't even bother. She would just let him think something horrible would happen to him and sit back, enjoying his paranoia. Did it really matter if Wally saw her unicorns? They _had_ known each other for over a decade, if you counted the years he was in Star City.

He knew her favorite movie (Moulin Rouge), her favorite song (Elephant Love Medley), her favorite color (black), her favorite book (The Sherlock Holmes series), her favorite play (The Taming of the Shrew), her favorite author (Shakespeare).

She knew his favorite movie (Moulin Rouge), his favorite song (Elephant Love Medley), his favorite color (red), his favorite book (the Sherlock Holmes series), his favorite play (Wicked), his favorite author (He didn't have one).

They were pretty similar, and if memory served, he had once wanted to be a girl. In her opinion, that was _much_ worse than her love of unicorns.

And ever since that odd fantasy of she and Wally, living together…married…to _him_ of all people, she found him more attractive. (Not that she would tell anyone.)

…Funny, she could actually see herself married to him now. Perhaps even with children.

Would her son look like him or her? Would he be a combination of both? Would he have pink hair and blue eyes or red hair and pink eyes?

……For his sake, Jinx hoped that he would take after his father.

Oh—!

This was the last straw. She simply couldn't take it anymore. Wally invading her thoughts on a regular basis. He was the cause of her daydreams. He was the cause of the little pink-haired boy in her imagination. D'oh…she would show him that she didn't need him.

But how?

She didn't want a boyfriend, that thought in itself was ridiculous. So what?

What should she do?

-

**This is a shorter chapter, I admit. Well, I hope Raven wasn't too OOC, but sometimes she can just lose control…**

**This chapter pretty much focused on Jinx. The next one will be focusing on Wally.**

**Um, my chapters are relatively short. I've been told that I have good ideas, and I COULD expand on them a bit more, but I just leave out the details that nobody really needs and get to the main plot of that particular chapter.**

**Which is the reason why all my chapters are usually under 3,000 words. (Occasionally, they're under 2,000.)**

**But then again, as a reviewer once said in a PM, "It's the quality, not quantity."**

**~Alyssu**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Teen Titans. Or anything I pretty much use in this fanfiction. (Like Mama Mia songs or Moulin Rouge songs…)–sweatdrop- Except the ipod. I own an ipod. But not the company._

_**Author's Note: Sorry, characters may be OOC…And this isn't really clear, but I guess this is sort-of AU-ish, because while this IS a high-school fanfiction, I guess the Titans have toned-down versions of their powers…EX – Jinx can will bad things to happen, Wally's super-fast for a human, Beast Boy can do really good imitations of animals, Aqualad can swim very well and fish…follow…his commands…I think you get it…**_

**Hex: A Tale of Childhood Frienemies****– Chapter Three**

This was weird.

Actually, screw weird. This was insane! This was total chaos! This was impossible! This was…

Victor Stone's first win against Wally since pre-school.

"Awwww yeah!" Victor pumped his fist, and cheered as Wally groaned.

"I must be losing my touch." Wally muttered.

"That or Jinxie's pulling out all the stops to ruin your life, Bro!" Victor continued cheering as he sang, "I won. Oh yeah. I'm good. You're not. I won. Oh YEAH!"

He didn't blame this on Jinx. He hadn't played this game in awhile. And besides, she would get over him seeing the unicorns soon. No big deal. "Whatever, Stone."

"Oh, you don't believe that I FINALLY beat YOU?" Victor asked, feigning shock. "Then let's go again, West!"

"You're on!"

He lost again, but as he thought before…

No big deal. No big—

"Loooo-seeerrr!"

NO. BIG. EFF'ING. **DEAL.**

---

"Jinx, does it bother you that next year, we'll be freshman in college?" Raven asked casually, flipping through one of her medical books.

"Not really, why?"

"I mean, we're be one year away from being college students." Raven continued.

"And your point is…?"

"You won't see Wally anymore."

At this, Jinx froze and a small redheaded boy and a pink-haired girl flashed before her eyes. "I guess I won't."

---

"Wally, did it ever occur to you that joining the track team is a good thing?" Robin asked of his best friend, who shrugged.

"It makes no difference, really." Wally said, as he shot a basketball towards the net. It seemed for a moment a clear shot, but it bounced off the rim. "Damnit, I can't make any baskets…"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I saw someone's ske—"

"Not that; Why isn't joining track a good thing?" Robin asked.

"Jezebel isn't on it; Why should I be?" Came the reply.

"This is all for Jinx?" Robin said in disbelief. "Jinx, as in Jezebel Alyss Hex, whom we known since we were like, three?"

"Yep."

"……." It was at times like these that Robin wondered if his friend had any common sense. "Wally, why? Seriously."

"Jez always got sad because I beat her in every race, even if she practiced and I didn't." Wally explained. "She's already pissed because I'm taller than her. Why add fuel to the fire?"

"My friend, you may be handsome and sought after by half the female population in Jump City High, but a genius you are not." Robin sighed as he passed the basketball to Wally, who failed to catch it. He always knew this was true, but he refused to believe it.

His best friend, for all of his straight A's and occasional intelligent conversation, was a complete and utter idiot.

---

"Wally, you look awful." Jinx said bluntly as he slid into the seat next to her for Social Studies. "And this is coming from a girl who has bed head every day."

"Gee, thanks." Wally said sarcastically. He couldn't sleep last night because of the throbbing painful in his stomach. Robin had accidentally thrown the basketball into his stomach over and over and over and over…..

"Wally?" Jinx said dreamily, and he knew she was lost in her thoughts. "If we had kids, what do you think they'll look like?"

He didn't answer, because he knew if he did, she would snap out of her daydream and kick his ass for it at lunch. Or dump nachos on him again.

"Wally, I asked you a question." Jinx whispered impatiently.

"You were serious?" He asked in amusement.

"Yes. What did you think?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Um, well, I'm hoping a boy will look like me…" He began nervously. "Pink hair with blue eyes for a girl. Red hair and pink eyes. Or she can take after one of us."

"Weird, that's what I thought." Jinx shrugged and then flipped open her textbook.

Wally blinked a few times before doing the same. _Did…she just propose to me?_

_---_

"Fuck!" Wally cursed when his science textbook fell from his arms. The mud from the puddle it had fallen into splattered his jeans, and upon further inspection, he discovered half the text was illegible. "Damn. There goes sixty bucks."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "That's so weird. Isn't that the first textbook you ever dropped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"When a girl asks you what your children would look like if you had kids with her, what does that mean?"

"She digs you."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason."

---

"Are you getting sick?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Huh?" Jinx looked up from her library book. "No, why?"

"You've been getting redder during P.E., English, Social Studies, and Lunch, and—" Raven paused, a smirk gracing her features. "—around Wally."

Jinx looked away, her face suddenly red. "So what?"

"So…" Raven chuckled. "You loooove him."

"Shut up!" Jinx laughed, trying to mask it as a scream of anger. "I do not!"

"You do too!" Raven teased, acting extremely unlike herself. "You wanna marry him."

A deeper blush only confirmed her words.

"You do?!" Raven chortled with laughter.

"I-it's not often!" Jinx protested weakly. "I just think about it during English…and Social Studies…and P.E…."

Raven began to laugh insanely, scaring Jinx, who ran out of the apartment in fear.

---

"Damnit!" He cursed as he was sent sprawling across the carpet of his apartment. "That's like, the fifteenth time today."

Try as he might, he refused to believe it was Jinx causing his bad luck. (Because it wasn't.)

He got up, rubbing his arm tenderly. "Well, I already got my homework done…Might as well ask Jinx if she wants to see a movie."

_After all, the worst thing she could say is no._

---

"No." Jinx said. "All the movies out right now are crap."

"So, do you want to do something?" Wally asked.

"It's kind of too early to go to sleep, but not too late to have dinner." Jinx said thoughtfully. "We…could grab a bite…"

"R-Really?" Wally asked, not believing that she had accepted.

"Yes, Wally. Really."

"I'll be at your place in half an hour!" He said excitedly.

"Okay…"

---

"Rae, how do I look?" Jinx asked nervously.

The purple-haired girl looked up from the T.V. and nodded in appreciation. "Very nice, Jinxie."

"Really?"

She was clad in a black, formfitting, off-the-shoulder blouse with a single white rose. Her skirt was black, with a slit up the side. Underneath were black leggings that trailed into her black knee-high boots. Her pink hair was loose for once, in all its naturally wild glory.

"Going out with Wally?" Raven teased.

"What about you?" Jinx retorted. "Going out with Garth?"

Raven was wearing a simple black dress and boots that were nearly identical to Jinx's. Around her neck was a silver chain with an onyx stone dangling from it. Her hair was in a chignon bun, with several strands framing her face.

"Yeah, I'm his date to that charity ball." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

The doorbell rang, and Jinx answered it.

"Hey Jinx." It was Garth as she had never seen him before. He was dressed formally for a change, instead of his usual t-shirt and shorts.

"Oh, hey." Jinx said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Aqualad." Raven greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "Looking good."

"I think I should be the one saying that, Raven." Garth complimented, as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but humored him. "We shall."

---

Three minutes later and exactly five minutes before Wally's appointed time, the doorbell rang.

"Hey." Jinx greeted shyly.

"Hey Jez—" He stopped, his impossibly blue eyes widening as he took the sight of her in.

She admired his own attire. Although he was no Garth tonight, he was dressed a lot nicer than normal. He wore black jeans and instead of his usual dirty sneakers, he wore clean ones. He wore a white t-shirt that fit him perfectly. It wasn't tight and it wasn't too loose.

"Y-You look nice." He managed to stammer out.

"Thanks." Jinx smiled. "You do too."

"So….where do you want to go?" He asked as he led her to his car.

"I'm in the mood for Italian." Jinx declared. "You didn't forget your wallet this time, did you?"

He laughed. "You're never going to let it go, are you?"

"Maybe in five years, I will." Jinx teased.

"Great." Wally said, feigning horror. "Another five years of spurn from the woman I hold dear."

Jinx laughed. "You weirdo."

---

"Hey, remember that time I made you eat worms?" Wally laughed.

"Yeah." Jinx smiled. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really chew it. I just swallowed."

"Gross." Wally wrinkled his nose, and Jinx found that gesture disgustingly, nauseatingly, adorable. "Jez, you're such a freak."

"Remember the day we got married?" Jinx laughed.

"How could I not?" Wally asked sarcastically. "You wore a white sundress, I wore a dress shirt for the first time in my life, and Garth came in a bathing suit because that's what he thought Raven meant by suit."

"Shut up!" Jinx giggled. "He was eight."

"Ah, defending the boyfriend of your cousin, I see." Wally grinned, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Jinx reached over the table and pushed his shoulder teasingly. "Oh, shush."

"I'm sorry." Wally said suddenly, seriously.

"For what?" Jinx cocked her head, causing her hair to spill across her bare shoulder.

"For kissing you and then leaving you."

Jinx froze, feeling her face heat up. "It…was my fault. I was so mad that you were leaving, and when you kissed me, it pushed me over the edge, and I got angry I wanted you to break a bone so badly…"

"And?"

"I couldn't."

"……I'm confused."

"I don't know why, but I just couldn't." Jinx said softly. "I didn't mind you tripping harmlessly or dropping stuff or losing things, but I couldn't bring myself to will for you to break something."

Wait.

Tripping harmlessly. Dropping stuff. Losing things. She didn't mind all that?

"YOU!" He said suddenly, and at her confused expression, he began to elaborate on his sudden and odd burst of excitement. "You were doing this because I saw the unicorns in your sketchbook, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" Jinx said with such confusion and innocence that Wally began to doubt it was her.

"I dropped my textbook in a puddle. I lost my socks, my CD, my homework, and a bunch of other stuff. I keep on tripping over stuff."

"I don't know why, but I'm not doing that." Jinx shrugged. "I gave up trying to give you bad luck during fifth grade. I always figured since you were fast, almost impossibly so, that you avoided my will to…inconvenience you out of instinct."

"But I've had the best luck ever…" Wally murmured. "More than most people have in their lifetime."

When he was ten, he found a hundred-dollar bill. When he was six, Jinx gave him a gift certificate to SportMart. When he was fourteen, he kissed Jinx. When he was thirteen, Jinx and Victor broke up after three days of 'dating'. (She never dated anyone else, as far as he knew.) He was the only person ever allow to call Jinx by her real name.

"Hey Jezebel?" He asked.

"Hm?" She asked, the fork half-way to her lips.

"Do you think that the reason I almost never had bad luck was….maybe because you were my good luck charm?"

"That's impossible, Wally." Jinx said softly. "I'm bad luck."

"Not to me." He said.

She smiled gently as his intense blue eyes gazed into her pink ones. "It's a possibility, I guess."

"Think about it, Jez." Wally said. "I'm the only one that's never had bad luck around you; Even Raven's got the occasional case of poison ivy or something. We were always close, even after I came back after three years. We talked on the phone a lot when I was in Star City. And when you saw me with the sketchbook and thought I looked in it, you began to isolate yourself from me, and then all that crap for the past fifteen years, all the bad things that happen to normal people but never to me, started happening to me all at once because for fifteen _fucking _years, _you kept it away from me_."

"….."

"Jez?"

"Wally, I think you just made sense." Jinx grinned.

His mouth dropped open in mock-anger. "I feel so insulted."

Jinx laughed, and she leaned across the booth's table, brushing her lips against his before sitting back down. In a baby voice, she cooed, "There. All better, Wally?"

Wally mock-pouted before his lips curved up into a smirk. "Not really; How about some more?"

For his bravery and courage, he was rewarded with a sound smack on his shoulder.

-

**Well, this is a bit sweeter than I normally write. :D **

**Wally made sense. LOLL.**

**Also, I made up Garth's last name because as far as I know, he doesn't have one. Now I know there are readers out there who hate BB/Terra and are diehard BB/Rae fans, and though I slightly dislike BB/Terra, my preference for Raven/Aqualad won over my like of BB/Rae. Um, Aqualad's family is very high in Jump City's social structure, and he gets invited to formal parties a lot. Since Raven's his girlfriend, she's automatically his date for all of those. (Jinx never saw him in formal wear because she's usually already out of the house before he picks up Raven.)**

**I do realize that Kid Flash and Jinx have a very odd relationship in this story, and my explanation? They're crazy in love. They've BEEN crazy in love since they were eight (but refused to acknowledge it), and they'll STAY crazy in love until they have three children. A girl that looks like Jinx with Kid Flash's eyes, a boy that looks like Kid Flash, and a girl that looks like Jinx.**

**Also, I know that the summary and the part in here aren't really the same. My compromise? I'll change it. Into something that's not going to be in the fanfiction. Is that okay? **

**Wow.**

**Long A/N this time.**

**~ALyssu**


End file.
